Never Trust A Monster
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Shilo has been in hiding, but did she really think she could hide from the Largo's that long? Especially, Pavi who had the desire to make her his little pet. Pavi wants her pure and innocent face, but what will make his wants take a drastic change? I DO NOT OWN REPO! NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


" _ **Never Trust A Monster."**_

" _I'm only human sometimes. I am the King of Disorder. I'm only human sometimes. The sins of the father, the sins of the flesh, tonight." - William Control~ I'm Only Human Sometimes._

 _ **Chapter One: She Fell Into The Lion's Lap.**_

News about the mysterious young girl from the Genetic Opera spread faster than wild fire, overnight everyone fell in love with the mysterious nameless girl. People admired her, respected her, looked up to her, and more importantly people wanted to be her, wanted to look as innocent as she. That was all Sanitarium was speaking about after the Opera, Shilo Wallace was becoming a public demand. A public demand Amber Sweet couldn't simply ignore as she originally planned, she already had five clients coming to her asking if GeneCo could give them an innocent face like the little girl from the Opera. Amber hadn't realize what a spark that little brat would create after just one night, Shilo Wallace had unfortunately become very valuable to the Largos. But alas, no one had a clue where the girl had fled after the show, it was as if she dropped off the face of the planet, though Amber was determined to find the little brat.

So, Amber did what only she could do which was sent out an alert across the nation, demanding the girl be handed over to her alive should she be found. Amber highly doubted the girl found her way off the island, so she simply assumed she was just very good at hiding. Though with enough money, people could find the most impossible things, and Amber aimed to do just that. Shilo Wallace couldn't hide from them forever.

 **xXxXx**

It had been a few days since the Opera, and Shilo was slowly falling into a routine: She ate, she bathed, she read, she spoke to her mother's tomb, and she slept. Each time she awoke for a new day, she would do the same thing, she felt more comfortable with a routine especially since her father always kept her on a routine for the past seventeen years. She just hoped she would finally be able to live a normal life, and forget the dreaded opera and the deaths of the two people she loved most. Though, it seemed their deaths would haunt her for quite a long time.

She was never too afraid to step foot into her old home, it reminded her far too much of her father…the only time she did go into the house, was for food and use of the bathroom. The rest of the time she had set to living in her mother's tomb, it wasn't the best place to live…and it did often get chilly at night but she felt safe there. She felt as if no one would find her there, no one knew her well enough to even consider looking in her mother's tomb.

Since the Opera she had become paranoid, she didn't understand why Rotti Largo would offer her GeneCo when he had three perfectly…well horrid children to throw the burden on. Besides, Shilo was only a girl of seventeen she was hardly fit to run a company, she didn't even know a thing about it! Though she could see the anger in the Largo children's eyes that night when Rotti offered her GeneCo, they were beyond enraged…especially Amber. Shilo had feared ever since her return that they would find her and do Gods know what to her, she didn't trust them one bit. The only person Shilo found she could trust in this cruel world was herself.

Shilo let out a sigh as she slowly thumbed through her insect book, the evening was slowly growing chilly as well. Despite her lack of activity she found that her day felt rather long, and she couldn't wait for it to be over just so she could go back to sleep, and start it all over again the next day. Though Shilo was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of a female voice from the intercom just outside her mother's tomb, the voice made its usual announcement that still chilled Shilo to the bone:

" _Shilo Wallace is wanted alive, should anyone have information on the girl's whereabouts they should contact Amber Sweet immediately."_

Shilo closed her eyes as she held her book to her chest in a protective manner, as she listened to the announcement she counted how many times they repeated it silently to herself: She had counted five, that time. With a shaky sigh Shilo slowly opened her eyes and gaze over to her mother's tomb, her lips pulling into a small frown.

"I wish you or daddy were here." she whispered softly, tears coming to her eyes. "I…I don't know what to do. They want to kill me, I just know it."

Then suddenly a flash of a glow caught Shilo's attention, when she turned her head she couldn't help but gasp at what she saw: It was a rare glow bug she read about in one of her books. She had to admit it was absolutely beautiful to behold in person, it's exoskeleton was completely white, almost see through, and its glow was as blue as Zydrate. Oh, how Shilo wanted it for her collection…it would be something she'd display proudly.

She then reached over and grabbed her metal cup, slowly approaching the bug. Though before she could slam the cup down and trap it, it scurried off. Shilo huffed a sigh as she watched it, it didn't seem to be too far from the door…perhaps if she quickly snuck out and snuck back inside no one would notice her? It was a chance she was willing to take.

With a deep breath Shilo slowly heaved the metal door open, clutching the cup closely to her chest as she looked around, making sure the coast was clear. When she felt she was truly alone, she slowly approached the bug, her tongue sticking out in concentration. Though before she could trap the bug for a second time, it scurried off.

"Wait!" Shilo called out in an annoyed huff, racing after it.

She was far too caught up into the chase, and the idea of having the bug in her collection she didn't even realize how far she truly was from her "home." Her lips then pulled up into a small smile a triumph when the bug had stopped in the middle of the alley way, allowing her to ever so quietly sneak up on it and trap it within her metal cup.

"Finally!" she breathed happily, though the smile soon disappeared from her lips completely when she caught sight of the shadow looming over her, she was almost afraid to look up. Though slowly she mustered up all of her courage and slowly looked up, hoping it was the Graverobber, but alas it was not. It was the man no one would want to meet alone in an alley way: Paviche Largo.

The Italian playboy's stolen lips twitched up into a smile as he peered down at the young frightened girl, it was quite the coincidence that he found her here for all places, especially since he and Luigi had been sent to search for her on Amber's orders. As Pavi peered down at Nathan and Marni's child, he couldn't help but admire her pure face once more, he understood why everyone wanted to be her…she was perfect. Her skin was pale and flawless, her eyes naturally large and pull of childhood innocence, she was completely untouched by the knife, which was a very rare thing to come by now-a-days.

Shilo felt a shiver take hold of her frail body as she scooted away from him, normally she would have got to her feet and ran, but her legs felt like jelly and her mind was spinning chaotically.

"S-stay away from me!" Shilo stuttered, her doe eyes wide with fear.

"Hush now, don't-a be afraid of-a the Pavi!" he said in his thick Italian accent as he took a step closer, the hand mirror he held shining in the moonlight. "You have-a proven hard to-a find, _mi tesoro."_ he chuckled, reaching forward to grab hold of her delicate arm, though Shilo shrunk away from him, her body shaking violently as breathing became harder and harder.

" _Blood pressure warning, medicate immediately! Blood pressure warning, medicate immediately!"_

Her wrist communicator blared over and over again, as her vision began to grow hazy as she gasped for breath. At a time like this she really wished her father was here to calm her down, even though all this was his fault. Her dark gaze then shifted over towards Pavi as she clutched at her chest, gasping for air like a fish out of water.

"I…I can't…breathe." she wheezed.

The last thing Shilo could remember was being scooped up into someone's arms, from that point on everything went completely black as memories of her father flooded her mind. She hated him for what he did to her, but she loved him still. From what she seen of the little time she spent in the world, it was a cruel and dangerous place…her father merely wished to protect her, didn't he? To Shilo that was a good enough reason for what he had done to her for the last seventeen years of her life. Though now, there was no father to protect her…he died because she couldn't stay put, and now she was most likely in the clutches of the enemy. Oh, how was the poor little frail bird going to survive in a den full of hungry lions?

 **xXxXx**

Shilo hadn't clue how long she was sleeping, but she could tell without opening her eyes she was in a surroundings unfamiliar to her. Instead of the hard cold ground, she seemed to laying on something plush and rather comfortable, and air around her was warm and filled with a scent that was unfamiliar to her sensitive nose, and she heard the voices of people she knew all to well, the Largos. Alas, her nightmare had been reality, perhaps if she continued to sleep she could prolong her life a little longer.

"How long is the little shit gonna sleep?" Luigi grumbled in irritation.

"Shush!"

"DON'T YOU F*CKING SHUSH ME, SLUT!" Luigi boomed, his leather glove creaking as his fist tightened around his pocket knife.

" _Fratello!_ Not-a so loud, hm?" Pavi said sternly as he gestured towards Shilo who was laying on the sofa in Amber's office.

Alas, the commotion going about was far too distracting for Shilo to continue sleeping, and she was beyond terrified if she continued to sleep she would never wake up again, with Luigi's rage and all. So, she figured she might as well face the music, and hope her death would be a quick and painless one. Her seventeen years were good, weren't they? She could go happy, and become reunited with the three people she loved most.

Slowly Shilo's eyes fluttered open, her vision slowly going back to normal as he innocent dark eyes focused on the two men standing over her. When Pavi caught sight of their sleeping beauty awakening, his stolen lips twitched up into one of those eerie grins of his.

"See she-a awakes!" Pavi said gleefully as she cast a knowing glance over towards his sister, who was sitting behind her desk. "How are-a you feeling, _bella?"_ he asked curiously, as he reached out and assisted Shilo into a sitting position.

Once she was in a sitting position, Shilo quickly pulled her arm away from Pavi's cold grasp and wrapped her arms around her self. It was obvious by the look on her face she was terrified. Her face became even paler than usual when Amber stood from her desk, her eyes cold as she regarded the Shilo.

"You caused quite a commotion at the opera, little girl." she said curtly, as she moved around her desk. "If things would have went daddy's way, you'd be the one sitting behind that desk. Do you realize how f*cked up that is? You aren't even his kid." she said sharply, anger evident in her surgically altered purple eyes.

"I…I'm sorry." Shilo whispered, her full pink lips trembling in fear as she looked up at the woman in front of her. "I don't…know why Mr. Largo did that. I never met him before in my life." she said in a shaky tone. "I didn't even want the company! I swear." she said sincerely, hoping Amber would leave it at that.

"See, _sorella?_ She had-a nothing to-a do with papa's plans!" Pavi said simply as he held up his hand mirror, admiring his newest face happily.

Amber merely rolled her eyes at her brother's statement and walked over to Shilo, her heels clicking against the wooden floor of the office. Once she was standing before the trembling girl, Amber reached out to grab Shilo by the face, pulling her so close that Shilo could feel Amber's warm breath on her face.

"You don't know shit, do you little girl?" Amber asked bitterly as she looked into Shilo's wide eyes. "Daddy had it bad for your mom. You look just like her, so he obviously had some sick…obsession with you. I mean, if Marni didn't up and leave you would be our sister." she said as she released Shilo's face and took a step back.

"You…knew my mother?" Shilo asked curiously, the fear slowly dissipating as her breathing came back to normal.

"Marni was one pretty bitch, don't know what she saw in Nathan though." Luigi said casually as he leaned back in his chair, throwing his feet up on the coffee table in front of him.

"Shut the f*ck up, dip shit." Amber growled as she slapped her brother's feet, causing them to fall from their place on the table. "And how many times do I have to drill this into your thick skull? Don't put your f*cking dirty ass feet on my table!" she snapped.

"I'll put my feet on whatever the f*ck I want, scalpel slut!" Luigi growled, as he threw his feet up on the table once more.

" _Fratello! Sorella!"_ Pavi whined as he glanced up from his mirror. "You are-a scaring _mi tesoro!"_ he said as he gestured over towards Shilo.

"Pavi shut the f*ck up!" Luigi growled, pulling his knife from his pocket once more.

Amber let out an annoyed sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a few moments to clam her nerves. Once she felt she was calm enough she strode around the desk and perched herself in her chair, folding her well manicured hands in front of her as she stared over towards Shilo, who looked completely out of place among the lot.

"Considering the fact that the media has taken such a strong liking to you, I decided I'm going to make a deal with you." Amber said simply.

"A…deal?" Shilo asked in confusion.

"Since that night everyone wanted to know what happened to that little girl covered in her daddy's blood, overnight you have become a popular demand. Everyone wants to know you, to look like you, to dress like you. So, I want you to come live with us…be the new face of GeneCo. With us, no one will hurt you. You will be under my protection, and you will be our welcomed guest. What do you say, little girl? And you better make damn sure your response is something I want to hear." she said sternly.

Shilo blinked as she stared at the older woman in front of her, she honestly couldn't believe how this was turning out. Amber wasn't going to kill her, she wanted to…protect her as odd as that sounded. As Shilo pondered over the offer, part of her wanted to decline but alas, she knew that wouldn't end well for her. So, what choice did she have other that to accept such a horrid offer? With a soft sigh, Shilo slowly nodded her head.

"I…accept." she said in a low tone, her eyes trained on her feet.

"Great. Now then since that shit is taken care of, we gotta find you a room." Amber mused as she leaned back into her seat, though before she could open her mouth Pavi stood.

"The-a _bella_ can-a stay with-a me! My rooms are-a plenty big enough for-a two!" Pavi offered happily, causing Shilo's blood to run cold as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Why would you want to share your room with her, brother?" Amber spat in irritation as she rubbed her temples.

"Why do you think, you dumb bitch?" Luigi sneered as he glared over towards his little brother. "It's obvious he wants the little bitches face for himself."

"That is-a not true, _Fratello!_ The-a Pavi is just-a being nice!" Pavi said simply as he rolled his eyes. "Besides I am-a the one who-a found her in the-a first place, shouldn't the-a _bella_ be-a my responsibility? I'm-a sure she is most-a comfortable with-a me, isn't that-a right, _mi tesoro?"_ Pavi asked curiously as he turned his intense green gaze towards Shilo.

Shilo looked over towards the Italian playboy with wide eyes, what was she to say? She obviously wasn't comfortable around him, in all honesty she wasn't comfortable around anyone of the Largos! But, they were providing her with a place to stay…so she ought to be polite and accept what was given to her, right?

"I…of course, Mr. Largo." she said in a low tone, looking away from him.

"See! She-a likes the-a Pavi!" he said brightly.

"She must be stupid as shit then." Luigi grumbled as he rolled his eyes.

With a long sigh Amber regarded her brother for a long moment, her gaze then shifted back over towards Shilo. Should she really trust Pavi to take care of another living being, a female no less? Everyone knew very well how he was around females with pretty faces. But she assumed Pavi was smart enough to realize this certain female was important to them, right? Amber then slowly nodded her head as she waved her hand, shooing them away.

"Fine, whatever." she said simply. "I'll have the contract sent to you tomorrow, kid." she said simply.

Pavi's stolen lips then twitched up into a smile as he held out his hand for Shilo to take. Shilo sat before the face stealing narcissist and stared at his hand as if it was poisonous, though it was either take his hand or suffer the wrath of their anger. So, slowly Shilo reached out and placed her delicate hand in his allowing him to pull her to her feet. Though once she stood she immediately wished she didn't, the whole room felt as if it was spinning around her. Pavi must have noticed, since he pulled her close to his side and wrapped his arm around her slender waist.

"You're-a still unsteady, no?" he asked curiously as he lead her towards the elevator.

"A bit." Shilo squeaked as she shyly followed after Pavi.

As the couple stood in the elevators, Shilo couldn't help but let out a shaky breath. This was it, the start of her new life. Though Shilo couldn't decide if this was the start or the ending, being the face of GeneCo and Pavi's little lapdog was the last thing she wanted. But then again, she didn't have a choice in the matter, this was her life whether she liked it or not…there was no going back now. Tomorrow she would sign a contract in blood, and she would be a forever caged bird…just like her god-mother. Though unlike Mag, she was being forced as Pavi's prisoner, how was she to live comfortable along side him? Surely he understood she heard the rumors about him, he was a monster! And as she was once told, you could never trust a monster.


End file.
